


Armistice and Crystal

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Draco's first holiday ball after Voldemort's demise is crashed by an unwelcome visitor.





	Armistice and Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for HP Shortfics. The challenge: Bill/Draco, Christmas. I also deliberately copied Isolde's style for this one. ;) It just begged for Isolde-esque politics.  


* * *

It was perfect. 

The crystal was Dumarché, and the curtains damask. He had invited all the right sort of people who, although a tad uncertain about the propriety of showing up at Malfoy Manor so soon after Voldemort's sad (though hardly untimely) demise, couldn't resist the sheer curiosity over the first Malfoy Christmas ball since the beginning of the war. Draco had counted on the morbid curiosity shared by all wizards to make his re-entrance into wizarding society. 

He watched through the eyes of the portrait in his sitting room, making them all wait. They would stay longer, drink more, feeling warmer and more responsive if he kept them eager for the main course. Which was, of course, himself. He had no illusions that gossip wasn't their primary motivation. But alliances would be made and broken tonight. 

Draco strapped on the ceremonial dagger, house-elves tied back his long hair - wearing it like his father would frighten them, and make them forget the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Kill-Dumbledore. Then he sat in his chair with a view of the ballroom, waiting for their impatience to outweigh their enjoyment of the manor's many charms. He tapped his fingers. 

"More wine, Mr Malfoy?" a house-elf asked. Draco brushed it away in frustration. 

The murmur of the crowd on the other side of the wall grew louder, and he wondered if it were time yet. Another peek through portrait gave him a clear view of the punchbowl underneath. Someone in an old-fashioned brown tunic was dipping out a glass. Draco frowned. The tail of red hair was pulled forward over his shoulder, and blue eyes stared knowingly, directly into Draco's. Bill Weasley had _not_ been on the guest list. 

Bill stepped aside and leaned against the portrait. With his hand over the eyeholes. 

"Weasley…" Draco hissed. He's already had time to regret sleeping with the man. It wasn't fair he came back to haunt him now. Not today. 

"I couldn't miss your 'coming out' party," Bill murmured, voice pitched intimately to carry through the portrait. Though he must have looked like he was talking to himself. "Or is it your debutante ball?" 

"Bill," Draco said in his most winning voice. "I'm surprised you could make it. How's the wife?" 

He got a little satisfaction in watching Bill's fist curl. 

"Quite fine, thank you." Draco heard him take a swallow of punch. "In fact, she and I were just discussing you this morning." 

Draco watched his hopes for blackmail evaporate. He leaned his head into his elbow against the picture frame and sighed, "All right, Weasley. What do you want?" 

As father always said, everyone has a price. 

It was not a half-hour later that the host of the Annual Christmas Ball made his appearance. His robes were resplendent and wand tucked neatly into its sheath at his belt. If his smile seemed a little tight, it was only natural, given this was his first ball. No doubt the new master of Malfoy manor wanted it to go smoothly. 

People leaned in Draco's direction, whispering amongst themselves. Draco paused and spoke with a number of old Malfoy friends -- and, not incidentally, creditors -- shaking hands, clapping shoulders, before making his way across the floor. 

Directly to a red-haired figure wearing unfashionable robes and a jaunty smile. The cameras flashed. 

"Bill. How good to see you again!" Draco shook his hand warmly. 

It wasn't the alliance Draco had intended, but these days he'd take what he could get. 


End file.
